Hysteria
Info = * The ability gives Valkyr a set of claws, which is the only usable weapon for the duration of the ability. * All attacks deal 300 base damage + 125% / 140% / 160% / 175% of your melee weapon's normal attack damage. ** The final damage is distributed evenly between , , and . ** Weapon damage multiplier is affected by Power Strength. ** Slam attacks have a 5-meter impact radius with 100% knockdown. ** Regular attacks can hit a maximum of 5 targets per strike. *Hysteria's attack damage, critical damage, and critical chance can also be modified by equipping certain mods. ** Pressure Point, Spoiled Strike, and Steel Charge provide additive bonuses to your melee weapon's base damage. ** Elemental damage, status chance, speed, proc (Berserker, Melee Channel, etc.), charge damage/speed, range, faction damage, and physical damage (IPS) mods have no effect on Hysteria. ** Hysteria acquires the critical damage of your melee weapon, affected by Organ Shatter. ** The critical chance appears to be determined by adding the critical chance of your weapon, affected by True Steel, to a base 30%. * 1% / 2% / 4% / 5% of damage done (after resistances/armor) is regained as health. This is not affected by Power Strength mods. * Has a duration of 15 / 20 / 25 / 30 seconds. This is affected by Power Duration mods. * While ability is activated, Valkyr is invulnerable to damage, and immune to stun, stagger, status effects, and knockdown. **While invulnerable, melee attacks will push her away, and shockwaves will cause her to bounce into the air slightly. * Coats random enemies in the selected energy color within a 5''' meter radius of Valkyr. If any are not killed, all damage taken while invulnerable from these selected targets will be inflicted after Hysteria wears off. **Moving out of range will remove this effect. Thus is it recommended that the user puts distance between themselves and marked targets before Hysteria runs out if they cannot be killed fast enough. **This is hard to see as all enemies close to her will glow like this (possible bug). *The speed at which you can attack can be boosted by Warcry or Volt's Speed ability. *Using this ability will also lead Valkyr into a "deaf" state, unable to hear anything around her other than strong stuttering waves of rage within her mind. This makes dodging powerful attacks much harder, despite of temporary invulnerability. *To players who suffer low FPS (Frames per second) in-game will also suffer DPS loss as melee attacks are "semi-automatic". * Costs '''10 / 11 / 12 / 13 or 5 / 6 / 6 / 7 mod slots, rounded up. |-|Tips & Tricks = * Her invulnerability can be taken advantage in reviving teammates in trade of not attacking enemies with her powerful claws. ** This can also be used to escape powerful opponents at the middle point of this ability. Allowing greater hit and run tactics. * Power Strength (Intensify, Blind Rage), Steel Charge, and melee weapon mods that affect base damage, critical chance, and critical damage directly increase Hysteria's damage output. **Dual Ichor with Organ Shatter, True Steel, Pressure Point, and Spoiled Strike will modify Hysteria's attack damage to 496 with a 5.7x crit multiplier and a 70% crit chance before resistances/armor are taken into account. **While Berserker will not proc while in Hysteria, if you critical with your melee and then go into Hysteria, you will retain the attack speed buff as normal. * It's recommended to activate Melee Auto-targeting System in the options as Valkyr's awkward attack animation may miss a lot. *Status procs such as Bleeding cannot affect Valkyr while she is in Hysteria. **Cyro Floors (Orokin Void/Traps) in void towers will still slow Valkyr. *Hysteria will gain the Jump Attacks special effects, depending on the weapon. For example the Obex's great slam radius, or the Heat Weapons (Heat Dagger, Heat Sword, Dual heat Sword) flame AoE. This can be used to support Hysteria-Builds, to work better against certain enemies (Flame AoE for the fire stun on infested, Amphis for electric stun on Corpus units) *Be aware that Stalker has Dispel, and will purge off Hysteria's effects from you. *Her slide melee does not 'copter' well, as with all fist weapons, the uppercut animation slides well initially, but near the end when attack comes out you lose almost all of your momentum. |-|Maximization = Maximization is a form of specialization: mods may be blended to result in values that vary between the top-end limits listed here. Click any maximized link to learn how to build it. *Maximized Power Duration increases duration to 77.1 seconds (1 minute and 17.1 seconds. **Has no negative effect on this ability. *Maximized Power Efficiency decreases cost to 25 energy. **Decreases duration to 12 seconds. *Maximized Power Range has no positive effect on this ability. **Decreases melee multiplier to 1.3. *Maximized Power Strength increases melee multiplier to 4.0. **Increases cost to 155 energy. |-|Bugs = *U13 bug: After activating Hysteria you don't switch to melee mode, you will have to switch to melee mode manually if you want to use channeling. *Currently, Hysteria's attack speed is slowed down significantly if it is activated while equipped with a Primary or Secondary weapon. Hysteria attacks as normal if activated while melee is equipped. *While ability is activated, the player's melee weapon cannot receive any experience, such as shared experience from ally kills. (needs confirmation if this is still occurring) *Using Hysteria the moment you are downed by enemies will cause you to bug. Sometimes, you will only be able to use your actual melee weapon, but it will swing as though it is your claws; Other times you will be able to use your other weapons, and all while being invincible. You must wait until the effect ends for the bug to clear. *Hysteria mode gains the melee jump-slam effects of the equipped melee weapon. (It is unknown if this is intended at this time) See also * Valkyr Category:Mods Category:Rare Mods Category:Warframe Mods Category:Valkyr Category:Mechanics